


On the Other Side

by monimala



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: Set before the end ofThe Get Down: Part 2.One minute they’re spitting insults, and the next Mylene is all up on him, screaming and scratching, telling him he’s no good.





	On the Other Side

Someone gave them some bad shit. That’s got to be the rational explanation for why Shao does what he does. The weed is low-grade. Cut with something. So it fucks him up. And it fucks up Mylene, too. Knocks her off her disco queen pedestal and into his lap.

Books is even there when it goes down. Laughing. Slouched over his journal and making rhymes while Mylene pouts and begs him to go with her to her next photo shoot or whatever. Shao’s gotta step in and take control of the situation. “Can’t you see he’s working?”

She screws up her pretty face, lets him know what she thinks of the “work.” And oh, hell, no. Shao is not going to stand for a slight against the Get Down. Against the Grandmaster and everything they’ve been busting ass for. “Fuck you,” he says. “You think your pussy lined with gold or something? We don’t need you here.”

“Zeke is _always_ gonna need me,” she tells him. “It’s you he’s going to leave behind some day.”

Bullshit. Shao takes a hit off the blunt before passing it back to Books, who’s watching them both with wide eyes. Like a fucking judge hearing the case. “Oh, yeah? And just how long _you_ gonna need _him_ , huh? You don’t know the meaning of loyalty. You ain’t got his back.”

She gets all huffy, shoulders and tits bouncing in her tight little top. “Like you do? Everybody knows you screwed up his chances at Yale so you wouldn’t be alone in the gutter. How is that helping Zeke? You want him to be a drug-dealing loser like you?”

“Hey. No. Yo, Mylene―“

They both ignore Books. Shao can barely hear him anyway over the blood rushing in his ears. “Better he keep it real with me than fake it with you,” he says. “How hard does he have to work to make you come? A man’s gonna need a blow torch to melt all that ice.”

“ _Puto_!”

“Dumb bitch!”

One minute they’re spitting insults, and the next Mylene is all up on him, screaming and scratching, telling him he’s no good. Shao does the only thing he can with his boy sitting right there...he grabs her by the arms to hold her back. His fingers sink into her soft pretty skin and he shakes her, tells her to shut the fuck up and let Books be.

“Fuck _you_ ,” she spits back, stepping up to him, snapping neck like she’s a sister and not some prissy Pentacostal Puerto Rican tease. “You _wish_ you could defrost a girl like me.”

He sees it, then. What gets B all tied up. Her pointy little chin. That “come on” in her eyes. And fuck if he knows what she sees looking at him, but she must like it a little. Or maybe they’re both just stoned as hell. Because everything slows down to the beat. _That_ beat. The real joint. Mylene relaxes in his grip. He lets go and slides down to her hips. Spinning them like records. Maybe she kisses him. Maybe he kisses her. Either way, it’s lips getting together that have no business doing anything besides arguing.

She makes a little moan down in her throat, and he remembers when she called him a _maricón_. She’s grinding on evidence to the contrary...but it ain’t _all_ evidence to the contrary. Maybe if he has her like this, he’ll get that last piece of Books. Books, who finally stops playing judge, jury and witness and stumbles up off the couch. “Shit,” he gasps. “What the fuck? The fuck is this?”

Shao doesn’t even break contact with Mylene ― her mouth is too soft, too sweet now that he’s shut off all the poison ― he just slings an arm around Books and tugs him in. “See?” he demands between hot, sharp kisses. “You see what she is, B?”

What she is...is a surprise. Because her arm winds around Books, too. “See what _he_ is?” she hits back. “He wants a taste of you so bad, Zeke, he’ll take it off my lips.”

And then she turns and gives him a sip of Shao. Like they’re kissing through her. The sound that tears from B’s throat is like nothing Shao’s ever heard him drop on the mic. It’s hot and needy and dirty. The last piece of Zeke, of Books, of Ezekiel Figuero, is caught between them and he likes it. His hands travel up both their backs, clasp both their necks, and it’s like they’re sharing the blunt but instead of inhaling weed they’re breathing in each other. It’s a fucking trip like no other. Mylene’s mouth on his. And then on Books’. And back to him again. Tongue and teasing and revelations no church could provide.

Until she presses her lips to B’s neck and whispers, “Do it. Do it without me.” It’s permission is what it is. And Shao doesn’t need to be told twice. He leans in. Goes where Mylene’s already led them. Books’ top lip catches between his teeth and he swipes his tongue across the bottom one. _Fuck._ It’s got to be the most awkward first kiss of all time, but it’s also the hottest. With the disco queen crooning in their ears and their bodies all rubbing up on each other. And his MC, his wordsmith, saying exactly the right things. “Yeah” and “bite me just like that.”

It doesn’t last. It can’t last. ‘Cause Shao’s just a visitor to their little planet. And ‘cause their little brothers interrupt. Piling into the room like a bunch of overexcited puppies. Making Mylene jump back like she’s the one who’s been bit. He actually sees the moment where she remembers she hates him. When she remembers she isn’t about sharing her boy. Her cheeks go as red as B’s kissed-up mouth.

“I...I have to go,” she mumbles, grabbing her stuff. And of course Books goes after her. He doesn’t even glance back. Because that’s what you do, right? You ride the high and then you pretend you never lit up.

It was the bad batch. That’s what Shao tells himself later. When he’s alone and wrapping his hand around his dick. When B and Mylene are scrubbing him out of their candy-coated fairy tale like nothing ever happened. It was cut with something. Something that fucked him up. But not jealousy. And definitely not love.

 


End file.
